User talk:Deb1701/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 99alextheman99 (Talk) 19:27, November 12, 2010 Approval! Hey, Deb, thanks for your work on the wiki! I appreciate it A LOT! And to let you know, you can make pages for the wiki! And tell all of your friends about it! - Thanks, 99alextheman99 Spread the wiki Hi, again, Deb. Although your doing a good jod on the wiki (So far), it's not coming along fast enough. So that means we need more people. That means I have a mission for you: Tell everyone about the wiki and ask if they want to join. Easy as that. Also tell me how much people we got afterwards. Good luck! - 99alextheman99 Report Hey, Deb, did you tell anyone about the wiki? Just checking with you. - 99alextheman99 :Yes. I've mentioned it. But no one seems interested yet. Not many people I know play with Mega Bloks. --Deb1701 19:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ok. That's too bad. I posted a link for the wiki on the Halo wiki. That wiki is one of the most popular wiki's, so someone will notice the wiki and go to this wiki. Have you tried going on different wiki's and telling people about it? If no, can you try and do that? If you can, that would be great. - 99alextheman99 New High Council Hi again Deb. This wiki has a new thing called the High Council. It's a thing for the leaders of the wiki. As since it's only you and me, you are invited to be a member! Like the Badgers said in the Badger Pride episode:Please say yes please say yes please say yes.... - 99alextheman99 :Sure. --Deb1701 00:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Check it Out! Hey, Deb, just to let you know that there is the fourms you can check out. - 99alextheman99 Help I need more help. I've had help from Pvt B.carmine, but that's not enough help, as he's not edited for a month. Just letting you know. - 99alextheman99 03:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just to let you know you are now a admin on this wiki. - 99alextheman99 00:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I just received the email notification and was about to post a reply on your talk page. Deb1701 00:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) My B-Day Just to let you know my birthday was yesterday. - 99alextheman99 00:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Happy belated b-day! Deb1701 00:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Achievements The number that my editing track go up to is 500. Yours is more. How did you do that? - 99alextheman99 00:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : All tracks only go to 500. Then you get the 500 badge for every 500 after. (ie: 1000, 1500, 2000, etc....) --Deb1701 00:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. - 99alextheman99 17:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Minor edits today Fixed some formatting and spelling. Will take another look on the weekend. --Deb1701 02:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Added three FORMATTING Blogs *Fonts *Big Text *Inserting Tables --Deb1701 13:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sister Sites Do you mind putting the sister sites on the menu? Thanks. - 99alextheman99 16:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. No problem--Deb1701 18:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 18:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Menu Bar Did you want anything else added? --Deb1701 00:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I could use a Weapons, UNSC Mini Figures, UNSC Vehicles, Covenant Species' and Covenant Vehicles menu. - 99alextheman99 01:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Will add. The max number of tabs is 4. And 7 options under each. I will remove the POPULAR PAGES tab, and add a UNSC Tab, and a Covenant Tab. Let me know what 7 options/pages you want under each. --Deb1701 02:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The catagory UNSC Mini Figures, UNSC Vehicles, and the pages Spartan II, ODST, Marine, Warthog and Assualt Rifle for UNSC. For Covenant, the catagories Covenant Species', Covenant Vehicles, the pages Elite, Grunt, Hunter, Brute, and Energy Sword. - 99alextheman99 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Deb1701 02:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle/Combat Units Hey, do you mind tabbing all of these? And make the sellection page the Battle Units page. - 99alextheman99 01:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Will work on it. Deb1701 02:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 02:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Poll Can you tell me how to make a poll? - 99alextheman99 01:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Type this Name of Poll Option 1 Option 2 etc... Tabs Any other pages you think need tabbing? - 99alextheman99 02:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take another look. But maybe the LISTS? --Deb1701 02:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. - 99alextheman99 02:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :This is your site, so any articles that you think should be grouped, can be tabbed. Let me know what you want tabbed and I'll tab them. I'll work on Tabbing the lists tomorrow. --Deb1701 02:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archive